


Reunited

by Poet_Forge



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poet_Forge/pseuds/Poet_Forge
Summary: Reuniting with the one you love is a joy unlike any other.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Rain





	Reunited

The world is falling down around him. After all his hard work, after everything he was betrayed. Kugo Ginjou, the man who promised him that he'll get his power back, was working with Tsukishima, the man that messed with his friends' minds and had them betray him.

_ I was so close. _ Ichigo felt the hot tears trailing down his face as the cold rain pelted him. He lay on his hands and knees. Defeated.

"Ginjou!!" Ichigo bellowed out defiantly. As he gets up to run he feels a sharp pain. Looking down he sees a sword protruding from his chest. Looking back over his shoulder he stared brokenly at the culprits.

"D-dad….? …. Urahara?" He feels fresh tears start to leak. "Dad… you too? That's how it is?"

"You idiot. It wasn't me who stabbed you. Take a look at who's holding the sword. You should be able to see them now."

At those last words his heart leapt a bit. Looking over his shoulder he sees her. There she is in all her beauty. The one who stormed into his life and changed it irreversible. The one who saved him, both from a hollow and from himself. The one who gave him his power to protect in the first place. Her 144 cm form looking familiar yet different. Her Raven locks keeping their natural shine even though they have been shortened. Fingerless white tekkō adorn her hands, reaching halfway past her elbow. A lieutenants' badge was strapped to her left shoulder. Her piercing violet eyes and smug smirk could only belong to one person. Hope spring from within Ichigo.

"R-rukia?!" The sword pulsed and both it and Ichigo became obscured within a whirlwind of dust.

As the dust cleared Ichigo could be seen. His orange hair flowing in the wind. His familiar shihakusho had new addition that looked criss crossed around his wrist, chest, and neck. And the weight of Zangetsu was now comfortably rest on his shoulder.

"...Rukia."

She smiles up at him. "Yes. It has been awhile, Ichigo. Since I've last saw you, you have be come much…" So entranced by her actually standing in front of him, he couldn't prepare for the devastating kick to the jaw. "Less reliable you utter fool!!"

_ Ow. She's still the same violent midget. It's good to see that hasn't changed. _ Ichigo gingerly massaged his face as Rukia kept lecturing him.

"Crying on the ground like a useless coward! Can you not do anything without me keeping you in check! Pathetic is putting it lightly!" She takes a second to collect herself a bit. "Urahara filled me in on this Tsukishima's abilities. The ability to rewrite the past is a terrifying power, but so what if it is. This man my alter your past but he can't change your future. If he completely shattered your bonds of trust, you must only reforge them anew!"

Ichigo stares at her for a second. "Rukia… can I say one thing?" His eyes harden to a cool brown. "My past.. hasn't changed."

He dodges the incoming sword swing by a hair. "Don't say suck pointless things with a serious face!"

"What was that for, you madwoman?! There's no need to start attacking me just because we haven't seen each other in a while!!"

"Brainless Fool! Can't you see this sword has no blade?!"

Ichigo actually stops to look at the sword. "Come to think of it, what's up with that thing?"

"This sword was specifically crafted by Urahara. It is thanks to that, that I was able to give you your Shinigami powers once again."

Ginjou could just sit quietly anymore. "Ha. Stop talking such crap. You're telling me his powers have returned? I don't buy it for a second. The only reason you could do it the first time was because he had concealed power. Now there's no power to draw out, I got every last drop of it." His dissaproving gaze is leveled at the duo. "How can a human with no power what so ever be turned into a Shinigami by one measly girl!?"

"You goddamn Idiot!" A gruff voice comes from the sky above as a senkaimon opens up. "Did you really think Rukia was the only one here?!"

Out of the senkaimon step Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ikkaku Madarame, and Kenpachi Zaraki.

Renji speaks out again. "That sword has Reiatsu from all of us. That oughtta be enough to bring back on kid's power." Renji's expression turns condescending. "Don't ya think?"

Ichigo just stares up at them in disbelief. And Rukia's voice snaps him back to the present.

"You call yourself Ginjou, correct? The power of a Shinigami wells deep within him. It could hardly be stolen by the likes of you!" She suddenly turns to Ichigo. "Ichigo, these fools don't realize that it will take far more than this farce to drive you to dispair. Show them Ichigo. Make them see dispair has no hold over you!"

Ichigo schools his features as determination sets in. The Gotei have his back.  _ Rukia _ has his back. Nothing can stop him when he has friends to protect and now he has the power to do so. Everything has come full circle, the girl that started this all has come back to restart it. She's back, and with her is the feeling of completeness. He is whole again. "...Sure."

And with a single Getsuga Tenshou, the sky is clear and the rain is gone.


End file.
